


Running From The Rain

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Yosuke, Pre-Relationship, because i love the cats at the samegawa, they go hunting for cats, yosuke just wants to spend time with souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: Right now, it’s raining, and it’s raining hard. Yosuke hops onto the seat of the bike, only to realize, there’s nowhere for Souji to sit. Or at least, that’s what he thought until Souji jumped onto the handle bars.yoosk is a pining baby who just wants to spend time with soojsouyo week day 4: rain
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Running From The Rain

For two people who constantly check the weather report, you’d think they’d know not to go out when it was supposed to rain, right? At least, that’s what Yosuke thought. Souji and him had gone down to the floodplain on his day off, hoping to just spend time with each other. And maybe find a cat. Or two. Or more. That was something he’d learned about Souji. He really liked cats. So Yosuke proposed the idea of going cat hunting down at the Samegawa. He knew he’d seen some cats down there a lot, and if it gave him an excuse to hang out with Souji, why not?

It had been about 40 minutes now, and no cats had been spotted. 

“Man, I swear I’ve seen cats down here all the time. I don’t know what happened partner.”

Souji turned his head to look at him from his position across the plain, where Yosuke had parked his bike.

“It’s alright, I’m sure we’ll find some eventually.”

Souji’s right. And Yosuke’s not here for the cats, after all.

Then, from out of the corner of his eye, Souji sees a flicker of orange. Gasping, he grabs Yosuke’s hand and starts running.

He wasn’t expecting this, Yosuke thinks, while being dragged along by Souji. He had to run at an angle, to avoid the umbrella swinging wildly behind Souji. From here, Yosuke can see the cat. Lying underneath one of the tables was a small tabby, watching the two as they edge ever closer. He sees Souji pull a handful of something from his pocket.

“You brought cat treats?”

“Of course! We’re hunting cats after all.” 

Souji tosses one of the treats to the tabby, making a little clucking sound that he apparently thinks will attract cats to him. The tabby slowly starts padding towards him. He brings out a second treat and holds it out to it. The cat starts gently nibbling on the treat in his hand.

“You could probably pet it now,” Yosuke says softly.

“Mm.”

Slowly, as to not startle the cat, Souji moves his other hand to stroke the top of it’s head. Gentle purring fills the air. Yosuke could see the affection in Souji’s eyes, the softest smile gracing his lips. From this angle, it looked as though the sun was illuminating a halo around his head. If Yosuke had thought Souji looked attractive before, that was _nothing_ compared to this. He could stand here and stare at him for hours. Which isn’t normal. And he knows he shouldn’t feel this way, but he allows himself this moment. To pretend. To believe that there’s a world where Souji would like him back.

They sit there for a while, petting the tabby cat. Talking about anything and everything. Half an hour passes before they make their way back to Yosuke’s bike, promising to come back and hunt for more cats soon. (Though Souji does end up leaving the rest of his treats with the tabby.) When they’re only a short distance away from the bike, the sky starts growing darker and darker, thunder echoing around them. 

Suddenly, rain begins pouring. Souji quickly whips out his umbrella, holding it above them as they start sprinting towards the bike. Now, Yosuke’s bike isn’t the best mode of transportation in the world, but right now, that doesn’t matter. Right now, it’s raining, and it’s raining _hard_. Yosuke hops onto the seat of the bike, only to realize, there’s nowhere for Souji to sit. Or at least, that’s what he thought until Souji jumped onto the handle bars.

“Souji! What are you doing?”

“It doesn’t matter! Just go!”

Trusting him, Yosuke kicks off and starts pedaling. It’s a little awkward at first, he has to crane his neck to see over Souji, but eventually they get into a rhythm. Souji’s still holding the umbrella above them while they cruise. The situation is so ridiculous that Yosuke can’t help but laugh. Soon Souji joins him, as they ride along the floodplains laughing like madmen. 

Lifting his hand off of the handlebars, Souji points ahead of them.

“ONWARD YOSUKE! TOWARDS THE KINGDOM OF DOJIMA!”

Laughing even harder, Yosuke starts pedaling faster. He decides to play along with Souji.

“We shall make in record time m’lord!”

“Wonderful! Rain could never stop us!”

“Of course not!”

They make it to the Dojima household in under 10 minutes, laughing the whole time. The rain had stopped minutes after they got there, and Yosuke had pedaled home with a smile never leaving his lips.

  
Later that night, when he’s lying in his bed, Yosuke realizes he’s absolutely fucked. He had fallen for that Souji, and he had fallen _hard_. And there was nothing he could do about it. Souji would never feel the same way. He falls asleep dreaming of cats and kissing Souji in the rain. But if he had woken up the next morning with puffy eyes and a wet pillow, well, that was no one's business.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely my favorite fic i've written yet! somehow i managed to write this one in a timely manner :) i think im getting mildly better at this whole "writing" thing. i really am having so much fun.
> 
> if you wanna see the drawing that goes along with this story, check out my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
